plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doubled Mint
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = Start of Turn: Double this Plant's Strength and Health. |flavor text = He'll grow on you. Just give him time.|trait = None}} Doubled Mint is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability multiplies its strength and health stats by 2 at the start of each turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. Origins It is based on a peppermint. Its name might be a reference to Doublemint, a brand of chewing gum which is manufactured by the Wrigley Company. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Turn:' Double this Plant's Strength and Health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He'll grow on you. Just give him time. Update history Update 1.4.14 * |2 }} Strategies With Doubled Mint is a much more powerful version of . If left undefended, it can be destroyed quickly and never really have an impact. When given time, however, it can overwhelm the zombie hero by achieving incredible strength and health. Unlike Pea Pod, Doubled Mint also benefits heavily from stat boosters, as they will be doubled every turn due to its ability. Doubled Mint greatly benefits from boosts that give it more health, meaning it will be more difficult to dispose of. Using on Doubled Mint will slightly boost its stats and also make it do a bonus attack. If you play as Captain Combustible, you can use Blazing Bark on Doubled Mint right after it is played. While this combo is risky, it will not take long before Doubled Mint has the sufficient strength to defeat the zombie hero in one hit. Stat-boosting aside, if the player can guard it well, this can be used as an early cheap plant, and lead to an early win. Defensive plants such as can help as they give Doubled Mint more time to grow. Using the Root Wall superpower trick (only possible as Grass Knuckles) is a good idea to guard it from zombie tricks or fighters. Using this early game is the best strategy, as it will apply major pressure to the zombie hero. However, beware of instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, and Cut Down to Size, as well as zombies with the Deadly 'trait, as they can destroy it in one hit. Therefore, it is best played when your opponent has no brains left so they can't destroy it with a trick. Against Try and dispose of this plant as quickly as possible, as leaving it unharmed will only make it stronger. It is strongly advised to destroy this plant on the turn it is planted, especially if it is used on the second turn. A single Bungee Plumber can destroy this plant right after it is played. This plant can be destroyed by Rolling Stone or Weed Spray until the second turn after it's played (provided it has not been boosted by plant tricks), so even if you've spent all of your brains on turn two, you can still destroy it on turn three. If its stats get out of hand, bouncing this plant is a good way to stall, as its stats will reset. Using Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or zombies with the 'Deadly trait is also a good idea, but beware of bonus attacks if you're using the fourth option. You can also reduce its strength to 0 on the turn it is played, making it useless for anything but walling at a cost of a space since 0 multiplied by 2 is always 0. However, your opponent can simply reboost its strength, making it easier to set up, as it has enough health to grow. Gallery = Trivia *Its card features Doubled Mint in its final stage. **However, Doubled Mint is shown in its first stage when its information is shown. *Excluding signature superpowers, it is tied for the cheapest legendary card, along with Barrel of Deadbeards. *Every time its ability activates, it will grow leaves in an order. *It can double its stats over 2,147,483,647. If this happens, its strength still increases, but its health turns to 0 and gets destroyed. It can be seen here. **This is due to an integer overflow. *Damage done to Doubled Mint is not doubled at the start of the next turn. For example, if a newly-played Doubled Mint took 1 damage this turn (at the end of turn it would have 1 /1 ), and has its stats doubled to 2 /2 next turn, its health can only reach 3 if you try to heal it. *Its name and ability, as well as its description, could be a reference to the fact that mint is known for its rapid growth, and even overgrowing gardens when left untended. See also *Barrel of Deadbeards *Pea Pod ru:Удвоенная Мята Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants